


snow sucks

by ANIDALCS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, cody is stupid but we love him still, cody: BRO I FUCKING HATE THE COLD, i got an a in english and am still somehow an awful writer, im alone and yearning for a relationship so i wrote this, theyre gay your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIDALCS/pseuds/ANIDALCS
Summary: cody hates the coldobi-wan gets destroyed by a snowballstar wars are cowards for not giving us canon codywan
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	snow sucks

“General, I’m really not sure this is a good-”  
“Oh come now, Commander. What harm is a little fun every once in a while?”

Cody stared at his jetii, wearing a ridiculously puffy coat, a far too big scarf and a knitted hat that dishevelled his neatly combed hair. Waxer, Wooley and the rest of the men stationed on this hell of a freezing planet stood behind Obi-Wan. Despite wearing their helmets, Cody knew they were all grinning like idiots. Of course, they knew of both Cody’s intense hatred of the cold and his now almost year long crush on their General, so for them, this appeared a promising story to tell their brothers in the 501st when they returned to Coruscant.

Cody was sure Fives and Boil had some sort of bet going.

“The General’s right vod, what harm is a little fun?” Crys’ voice was absolutely drenched in smugness, earning a snicker from Wooley and Boil.

“Come, it’ll be fine. We have another few hours to spare until evac arrives, besides, it’s not very often we get to experience snow without the threat of imminent danger close behind.”

Cody knew he wasn’t going to be giving up any time soon, and he’d rather just give in before further teasing by his brothers began.

“Fine. But I am not participating in any of those ridiculous snowball contests.”

“That’s the spirit!”

\----------------------------------------------

He was freezing.

He wasn’t sure how anyone else wasn’t resisting the urge to run back into the tent and dive into the mass of blankets in the corner. At least his jetii was enjoying himself, safely. That was really all that mattered, keeping Obi-Wan as safe and as happy as he could. 

He watched as Obi-Wan threw a snowball so hard at Boil that he fell to his feet, raucous laughter from the both of them filling the crisp air.

Less than a second later, Wooley had thrown a snowball with such a strong force that it hit Obi-Wan in the back of the head, and the next thing Cody knew, his General was face flat in the snow. His instincts immediately made sure he ran straight to Kenobi’s side, scolding a shocked Wooley who had caused the incident.

“Are you nuts?!”

“It was meant to go to Boil, I promise!”

Cody grabbed his jetii by the waist and flipped him over, lifting him out of the snow and propping him up. A smile tugged at Kenobi’s lips and he let out a small laugh.

“General? Are you hurt?”

“Minor headache, I’ve survived worse, cyare.”

He didn’t have to look up to know that Longshot and Waxer were resisting the urge to laugh. There had to be only one rational explanation for his General calling him ‘cyare.’

“Congratulations Wooley, he’s concussed. I’m going to get him to the medbay, just stay here, I think you’ve caused enough trouble.”

“The cold really does make you cranky, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan giggled when he heard the others badly stifling their laughs. 

“Come on, I need to make sure your head is alright.” Cody spoke as emotionlessly as he could manage, desperately trying to avoid the embarrassment of Obi-Wan knowing how much his giggles made him blush.

“Of course, Commander.”

\------------------------------------------------------

“Why do you hate the cold so much? I suppose I can understand its unpleasance, but when wearing the correct clothing, it’s fine.” Obi-Wan had been placed on one of the tables in the small medical area by his Commander, who now had his helmet off, hands gently fixing the small cut that had somehow managed its way onto his General’s temple.

“I’m not sure, really. I’ve always had an intense love of warmth, so I guess that’s where it may stem from.” Cody was doing his best to stay casual, keeping his gloves on to avoid skin to skin contact, even though it made his job harder.

“I spent a lot of my time as a padawan on hot planets, I guess that’s where my love of cold weather comes from too.” Cody felt a hot swirl in the pit of his stomach as Obi-Wan’s eyes laid on his. He’d hoped his jetii hadn’t noticed the shaking of his hands (whether that was the cold or nerves, he couldn’t be 100% sure) but the next thing he knew, his General lowered Cody’s wrist from his face, bringing his hand down and taking it fully in his own.  
Cody forze, unsure of what to do. He hadn’t trained for this. He had trained hand to hand combat in the case of losing his blaster, he had trained for what to do if his General had gone missing, he had trained for the most unthinkable and unlikely situations. He had not trained for what to do if his General had just called him ‘cyare’ and taken his hand in his own for absolutely no explainable reason.

Cody wanted to stop himself, he really did, but before he could think straight the words were in his throat like bile.

“Why did you call me cyare?” Cody lowered his gaze to their intertwined hands, avoiding any and all eye contact with the man in front of him.

“Cody, you and I both know there is something going on between us.”

His heart rate only increased further when Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb over his fingers. He regretted the decision to keep his gloves on. 

“Is it weird that I thought I was the only one?”

Obi-Wan huffed out a sympathetic laugh, wrapping his free hand around Cody’s neck.

“I have to finish cleaning your injury.”

Cody leaned into the touch. He couldn’t stop himself no matter how hard he tried, and he really wasn’t sure he wanted to.

‘It can wait.”

Obi-Wan felt Cody’s breath, blowing hot on his lips. 

He loved this man too much to bare it any longer.

Obi-Wan tugged his Commander toward him, their lips clashing in an almost brutal kiss. Cody’s lips were pleasantly soft, softer than Obi-Wan would have thought. His own lips tingled as Cody’s tongue slid to touch his. Obi-Wan let go of his Commander’s hand and wrapped his around his stil fully armoured waist, spurring Cody on even more as he practically fell into Obi-Wan.

Before anything further could continue, a signal beeped from Cody’s comm. He pulled away slowly to open it.

20 minutes away, be ready to send us a ping.  
\- Skywalker

“Perhaps we could continue this later, preferably when there isn't blood still dripping down my face.”

“I think I’d like that, cyare.’

**Author's Note:**

> they're gay your honour  
> sorry this is horribly written, fics r just a hobby and procrastination of work for me :D


End file.
